


舞

by SugarLife



Category: Oregon - Tez Cadey (Song)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarLife/pseuds/SugarLife
Summary: 我喜欢这首歌，于是我就写点我的感受吧
Kudos: 1





	舞

她不知道她为何要一直狂奔，一直一直，永远永远。

她从不知疲倦，双脚永不停歇。

她也不知终点在哪儿，她只是向前跑，仿佛有什么东西在等着她似的，可是前面的前面依旧是前面，没有丝毫改变。

她说，它在呼唤我。

它是谁？

它就是它，它会点亮你的眼，她如是答道。

咸咸的海风扑面而来，惊得野莓花赶忙用轻盈的丝扇遮住自己的花容失色，而扇着翅膀的小蜜蜂则躲在花下瑟瑟发抖。

她就这样唱着歌，也不管碎发迷乱了她的眼。

乌云沉甸甸地压上心头，但从不压向她的，于是她便在雨中起舞，旋转的花伞即是她的裙摆


End file.
